Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content and wagering game machines with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
In addition, the cabinets and components within a wagering game machine may vary in order to support the various themes, games, and configurations for the gaming machine. The various combinations of cabinets and components within cabinets can make it difficult for software executing on the wagering game machine to determine and account for the hardware environment (cabinet, reels, lights, audio etc.) in which the software is running. Previous systems have used DIP (dual in-line package) switch settings to identify which of a limited number of configurations apply to a wagering game machine. However the number of such configurations is limited by the number of switch settings available.
Further, it can be difficult for a technician to properly configure a wagering game machine when variations in the types of components are present. For example, a wagering game machine may have one of a variety of different audio amplifiers, all which may look the same or very similar to one another, and each requiring a different configuration in order to work properly. It can be difficult for a technician configuring the wagering game machine to discern which of the different audio amplifiers are present in the machine, leading to the potential for erroneous configuration of the device.